


While Others Sleep

by Hereisthere_gg



Series: To Survive You Must [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Undyne (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depression sure makes you munch, (When you're promised not to drink.) doesn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Others Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't make sense without or with the rest of the series~
> 
> Trololololol

Papyrus has known for a long, long time. ( _He tries to ignore it, and succeeds with flying colors._ )

Sans comes home late. The human came home late also, sometime before Sans did.

( _Sometimes, they share looks. Papyrus ignores that too, but hates secrets._ )

Monsters are disappearing.

Sans is getting hungrier.

_______________________

One day, Undyne says ( _Passively_.) that whoever catches the killer will become promoted. Asgore's orders.

Temptations are high.

( _Monsters are disappearing twice as fast._ )

Papyrus loves his brother.

( _CALM DOWN, SANS._ )


End file.
